parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 2 - Gill's Concert/''Students of Oden''
(Various herald fish pop right up 'til Squidward comes right out from behind.) Squidward: (clears his throat) "His royal highness, King Odin." (King Odin emerges, riding in a super big open seashell being pulled by 2 blue dolphins. He also carries a trident in his hands.) (King Odin shoots his glowing trident right into the blue skies and Sparks fly right out and shower right down on the entire crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) Squidward: "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Gill." (Gill shows up.) King Odin: "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Gill." Gill: (chuckling a bit) "Oh, Your Highness, this will be the best concert I always conducted. your students, they'll be spectacular! King Odin: "Yes, and especially my super best student, Nina." Gill: "Yes, yes. she has the most wonderful voice. if only she would show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Gill pulls the music sheet out and proceeds to podium. He looks right up to see if there's anything going on, but nothing's happening. Gill taps the conducting stick 3 times, smiles a bit and directs the orchestra.) (3 clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa as well.) Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: Oh we are the students of Odin (Cut to Odin, looking pleased that his students said that he really loves them.) Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: great guardian master who loves us and named us well Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: Dawn, Dawn: la dee da dee dum dee dum Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: Lynn Lynn: la dee da dee dum dee dum Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: Lola Lola: la dee da dee dum dee dum Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: Ronnie Anne Ronnie Anne: la dee da dee dum dee dum Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: Amy Amy: La dee da dee da dum Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: Lisa Lisa: la dee da dee da dum Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: (just as a giant clam soars right up behind them) and then there is the youngest in her musical debut our 7th classmate we're presenting her to you (Cut to behind Gill who's still conducting. He turns right over at Marlin then grins at him.) (Then cut to Odin who's full of anticipation of seeing his 7th student.) Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: to sing a song that Gill wrote her voice is like a bell (Cut to Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa as they all gather around the clam shell just as it opens up.) Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa: she's our classmate Nina Lo - (The open clam's revealed that Nina's not at the concert.) (Dawn, Lynn, Lola, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Amy and Lisa all gasp in shock and surprise that Nina's absent.) (Gill gasps in shock and surprise as well too. He drops the conducting stick then grimaces in fear.) (Odin's angry and upset just as his trident begins glowing brightly and his eyes turn bright red with anger in them.) Odin: "NINAAAAAAAAAA!" Category:The Little Mer-Girl Parts Category:THe Little Mer-Girl Parts Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts